Carmen (123)
Carmen, A.K.A. Experiment 123, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to make people dance until they drop, after her namesake Carmen Miranda. Her one true place is at dance contests on the island. Carmen is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Bio Experiment 123 was the 123rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to make people dance until they drop. 123 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At some point, 123 was presumably activated, captured, and named Carmen. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Carmen, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Carmen participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, as in one scene, Carmen was seen strangling a Leroy. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! anime Carmen appeared in the Stitch! anime where she made Hämsterviel and his forces dance uncontrollably. It is shown that she does this by firing pink balls of energy out of her maracas. Personality Carmen is sort of the "laboratory bimbo", so to speak. She was never the smartest of the experiments. She was one of the earlier females, and she was pretty much created to dance for others, so she's pretty simple-minded. Despite being a flirt, she has a little more of a temper than 624. She's kind of an airheaded combination of Angel and Bonnie. She can't resist any music, though her hypnotic dancing leads others to dance along with her. She just wants to be taken more seriously than a dancing toy. Biology Appearance Carmen is a pink, blue-eyed, four-armed, Angel (624)-like experiment with a red nose and dark purple-tipped ears, with a crest resembling a headdress of fruits and holding a maraca in each of her four hands. Carmen has dark pink fur with splashes of light pink fur on her limbs. Her belly and brisket are also light pink. She is somewhat curvier than Angel, but her legs are some of the shortest of any experiment with a similar build. She keeps all four of her long arms exposed at all times. Her eyes and tongue are robin's-egg blue. Two short antennae extend just beneath her ears. Her most outstanding feature is the fruit salad she wears on her head. Bananas, grapes, cherries, pineapples, you name it, she's got it. She carries four festive maracas around as well. She stands 2 feet 10 inches tall. Special Abilities Carmen makes people dance until they drop by firing pink balls of energy out of her maracas. She can also cancel the effect by clapping the maracas together. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Her name is a reference to Carmen Miranda, a world-famous Brazilian singer and dancer of the early 20th century well known for wearing a headdress of tropical fruits and her use of maracas. *Carmen's pod color is red. Gallery 123_carmen_by_bricerific43-d582juu.jpg 123_Carmen__by_experiments.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 16-12-49.jpg|Carmen's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h00m16s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-22h33m07s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png carmenp.png|Carmen in Stitch! anime screenCapture 19.02.13 23-23-50.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-20-51.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-23-08.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-24-54.jpg Unknownpink.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Females